The Search
by MrsRoronoa
Summary: This is a story or a basically a Script based upon One Piece but i added a new character called Lexie and Everyone is looking for her since she said they'll meet up at some point..


** The Search.**

Luffy: oii, Nami where's Lexie?

Nami: Uresaii!? Im trying to think…so she said to meet up on this Road called 'Alma Avenue'. So I think we take a left from here…

Sanji: Lexie ~ Where are you~. I need to see you~. DX

Zoro: SHUT UP WILL YOU!? D8

Usopp: I guess He makes a point you know… knowing the fact he's with Lexie and all…

Zoro: *Blushes* that's Not what I meant…

Luffy: SANJIII!? MESHIIII…

Sanji: No. You just ate all of mine and yours Bento.

Luffy: But…But im so hungry… D':

Sanji: Yh. I don't care.

Chopper: Sugoii ~ … Luffy, Usopp look… :D

Luffy & Usopp: What…?

Chopper: Look it's a big moving thing and there's a Person inside it!?

Luffy: SUGGOIII~~ *Eyes Gleaming*

Usopp: Sugoii~ is it some sort of Robot!?

Franky: Did you say Robot?

Usopp: Mhm. Look…

Franky: Hmm… that's like no Robot I've seen…

Luffy: *Drools*

Robin: That looks more like some vehicle…

Chopper & Luffy: What's a vehicle?

Robin: Well… You can say… it takes you places J

Franky: Hmm… so it's basically some source of transportation..?

Brook: Yoho-ho-ho. I wonder Where Lexie is…

Chopper: Yhh…I want to see her~ she always gave me candy floss :l

Usopp: Lexie~ she missed out on Punk Hazard and Fishman Island… L

Luffy: …

Franky: I wonder if she's Even Coming back…

Nami: Huh..?

Robin: …

Sanji: EH!?

Zoro: …

Luffy: NO. Don't Say That… SHE IS COMING BACK!? *Clenching Fist*

Zoro: Hmph…you people really don't trust her do you…?

Sanji: Oii… Oii that's not what he meant…

Franky: …

Zoro: Nobody asked you Shitty Cook.

Sanji: HUH!? What you say!? You wanna fight!?

Zoro: Fine!? BRING IT ON!? *Drawing His Swords*

Nami: Stop it will you!?

Sanji: Sorry Nami-Swan. Not this time. I really can't stand his Bullshitting…

Zoro: Are really that pissed About the Fact im right. Hmph… You failure…

Usopp: … Oii Zoro…Sanji this isn't the time to fight!?

Chopper: Yhh…Usopp's right…

Zoro & Sanji: Tch…You have nothing to do with this.

Brook: Yoho-ho. Zoro-San, Sanji-San, aren't you taking this a bit too far?

Luffy: …

Franky: Luffy…

Robin: …

*Zoro & Sanji continue to fight*

Luffy: JUST STOP IT YOU TOO. STOP PISSING ME OFF. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS…IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT. GO FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE. BUT NOT HERE!?

Nami: uh…Luffy…

Sanji: Oi…Luffy…

Zoro: Tch…

All: …

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

*Everything is silent*

*Footsteps begin to Trail along the Path*

…: Huh!?

….: Shit. It's really cold. I better zip up Alex's Coat.

Alex: Im nwot cowl thwough…

…: Yes it is I don't want you catching a cold.

Usopp: OI…Luffy were you going!?

…: Huh…

Luffy: To look for her..!

*the anonymous girls stood up and glanced towards the unknown Pirates*

*Snow starts Trickling down and lands softly on the pavement*

*the silence is broken by the anonymous*

…: EEHH!? LUFFY!?

Straw Hats: huh….L…LE…LEXIEE!?

Lexie: Yo.

*Luffy glances Back seeing a slim girl and a tiny kid holding her hand*

Luffy: EEEHHHH!?…LEXXXIEEEEEEEE. You're Back :D

Lexie: hehe… *scratching the back of her head*

Usopp: Well he got over that quickly… -_-

Lexie: Well what was that entire racket about seriously? You guys haven't changed one bit. Well besides looks…

Sanji: Lexie – Swwann… MELORINEEE~ 3

Robin: you're looking well. J

Lexie: eh? Really? But thanks. I guess.

Franky: Yo~ Your Looking Super~ Cute ;D

Lexie: Haha. Thanks. I like your cyborgness? : P

Brook: Do want me to sing a Song for you? Yoho-ho…

Lexie: I would love one but not right now I have a bit of a headache…

Chopper: Oh no… Here have some medicine.

Luffy: heh…I thought I'd never see you again!?

All: your one to say!? -_-

Zoro: Oii…Lexie..?

Lexie: hmm?

Zoro: *Blushing Hard* who's the kid…

Lexie: *Brings Alex round from the back of her Leg* Well… this is Alex…

Luffy & Usopp: WHAT!? YOU HAVE A KID!? ZORO WHEN DID YOU…

Zoro: *Blushing immensely hard* Wait…WHAT!? Um Yh No…

Sanji: ZOROO…what have you been doing to my Lexie – swan~ D'X

Lexie: Wait… this is not my kid… OHHH… I see where you were going *Laughs*. Well this is one my Friends kid, im looking after her.

Sanji: so she's not your kid!? :'D

Lexie: Nope…Well… *rubs her stomach* let's just say we have an extra crew member on the way… ;)

Sanji: … *fell to the ground saying messed up things that I couldn't even understand…*

All: …*blushing but smiling*

Zoro: … *Blushes Mega tutties hard. But takes his glance away from Lexie*

*everyone bursts out laughing besides Lexie and Zoro, who are still glancing away from each other…*

Nami & Robin: Well I think we should be moving away from here… *Nami & Robin start moving everyone away from Lexie and Zoro*

Alex: Lwexie… who's this…I'm Scwared :'(

Nami: She's so cute 3 *whispering*

*Everyone's 'Gone' leaving Zoro and Lexie on their own…*

Lexie: Haha, you blush in the cutest way :')

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note : Could You Please Help Me Adapt to this Lame story and please leave a Review. 3 ARIGATO ~~**


End file.
